


Not Subtle

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette and Chat both reach the revelation that it may be time to move on from their respective crushes.





	Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



> This directly follows “Short Leash” and precedes “Staffing Issues”

"I'm **so** sorry," Marinette said, repeating herself for the eighth or ninth time as they descended her ladder.  He'd lost count.  "I really should have charged my camera over night."

"It's okay, really," he insisted.  Today's photo shoot, featuring the Date Suit for all genders, was a bust when her battery died a few photos in.  It was a sunny day, so they'd gone to a rooftop a few blocks away.  "These things happen."  She didn't know the half of it, and unfortunately, he couldn't tell her.

She sighed, hanging her jacket back up.  "I just feel like I should be more respectful of your time, Chat.  You don't get a lot of daylight free time for this, and we've seen what my camera does for night shoots."

He chuckled.  Their first attempt at this process had yielded washed out Chat Noir with freaky glowing eyes and insufficient detail on the clothes.  "I have some ideas to deal with that."  He shrugged.  "Honestly, it was nice to get away from my life for a while today.  And like I said earlier, I enjoy spending time with you."

"Even when Maman is being nosy and embarrassing?' she asked.

He grinned.  "Even then.  It's nice she cares about you."

Marinette fixed him with an intent stare and he wondered what he'd done wrong.  "Doesn't your family care about you?"  She knew his father was overbearing, but that was it.

"My mom's been gone for years, presumed dead," he said quietly.  "My father is as cuddly as a velociraptor, and I'm pretty sure I'm just an asset to him."

She looked furious.  "I want to punch your father."

That startled a laugh right out of him.  If only she knew **who** she was offering to punch.  "I do have a question about what your mom said though."

She stared at him, blue eyes wide, almost panicked.  

"What did she mean about you and Adrien?" he asked.  Based on the wink she'd tossed him, he was pretty certain Sabine knew who was under the black cat ears.  It should have been a terrifying thought, and perhaps later it would be.  "Isn't that your model friend?"

Marinette let out a huff.  "Yes, that's Adrien, but he's so much more than just a model."  She glanced over at the class photo from this last year, hanging above her desk.  "I'm low key in love with him, have been for freaking ever, but I have no chance with him."  She sounded disgusted with herself.

He was glad she wasn't looking at him just now.  He was sure his expression was quite telling.  He pinched his forearm to snap himself out of the shock.  "Ahhh, I bet you have a chance with him."  That sounded normal and supportive, right?  What the hell.  Was he being his own wingman now?  

She snorted and looked at him, so he called on his years' of modeling and acting experience to come off as normal.  "No.  He doesn't see me that way."  There was resignation in her voice, like she'd accepted it, even if she hadn't exactly moved on.

"I'm pretty sure he does," he insisted quietly.

"It's not like he has time anyway."  She shook her head.  "He's even more over-scheduled than you.  

"Oh… yeah."  There was the wrench.  Even if he wanted to date her, which he was starting to think would be really nice, he had no free time as Adrien.

"So to my parents' annoyance, I don't date."  She rolled her eyes.  "Because I'd feel completely dishonest trying to date someone else while I'm still hung up on him."

 "Our boat is the same," he said.  "Ladybug doesn't want me that way, and knowing how I feel about her, no one else wants me either, not for a relationship."  If she already loved the Adrien side of him, was there a chance she could be interested in the Chat side?  Her mom seemed to think so.  What if she was just holding back because she didn't want him to think he was second choice.

* * *

Marinette watched Chat out of the corner of her eye.  His voice had sounded so… off after she told him about her feelings for Adrien.  He was stiff and tense.  Was he maybe jealous?  But no.  He'd said he loved Ladybug.  Well, not in so many words.  But he also sounded like he'd given up on that, and was waiting for the feelings to fade, much like her with Adrien.

Oh god.  What if Maman was right?

She shook her head, banishing the thought.  Would it really be so bad?  Of course not.  Chat was one of the kindest sweetest people she'd ever known.  And to be fair, he was a **very** pretty kitty.  Was there a chance he could be interested in her, too?  How was she supposed to figure out if he was?  Flirting.  Alya always encouraged more flirting.

But not right now.  Right now he needed comforting, because her kitty was clearly out of sorts.  She walked over to where he was carefully hanging up the suit he'd prepared to model.  "I don't think no one wants you, Chat," she said quietly, slipping her arms around his ribs and pulling him close.  "Maybe you just need to look a little harder."

Oh god.  That was **not** subtle.  She pressed her face to his chest to wait out her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 10, What If  
> 30 minute speed write  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. One of the first people who ever interacted with me on Tumblr was Obbsessedturtle/Miraculousturtle/Megamegaturtle. It's actually entirely her fault that I got sucked into Miraculous Ladybug because I read some of her ML fics, and then HAD to see the show. You can find her on [Tumblr](http://miraculousturtle.tumblr.com/) or check out her fantastic stories [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle).


End file.
